horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm on a Boat
"I'm On A Boat" is a song by American comedy trio The Lonely Island featuring Muslim-American R&B singer, rapper, songwriter and producer T-Pain. It was released on February 3, 2009, and served as the fourth single for the former's debut album Incredibad. Lyrics (T-Pain) (Shortayyyy) Aww shit Get your towels ready it's about to go down (shorty, yeah) Everybody in the place hit the fuckin deck (shorty, yeah) But stay on your motherfucking toes We running this, let's go (T-Pain) I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat) I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat) Everybody look at me cause I'm sailing on a boat (sailing on a boat) I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat) I'm on a boat Take a good hard look at the motherfucking boat (boat, yeah) Lonely Island (T-Pain) I'm on a boat motherfucker take a look at me Straight flowing on a boat on the deep blue sea Bustin five knots, wind whipping out my coat You can't stop me motherfucker cause I'm on a boat Take a picture, trick (trick) I'm on a boat, bitch (bitch) We drinking Santana champ, cause it's so crisp (crisp) I got my swim trunks and my flippie-floppies I'm flipping burgers, you at Kinko's straight flipping copies I'm riding on a dolphin, doing flips and shit The dolphin's splashing, getting everybody all wet But this ain't Seaworld, this is real as it gets I'm on a boat motherfucker, don't you ever forget I'm on a boat and, it's going fast and I got a nautical themed pashmina afghan I'm the king of the world, on a boat like Leo If you're on the shore, then you're sho' not me-oh {Get the fuck up, this boat is REAL!!!} Fuck land, I'm on a boat, motherfucker (motherfucker) Fuck trees, I climb buoys, motherfucker (motherfucker) I'm on the deck with my boys, motherfucker (yeah) This boat engine make noise, motherfucker Hey ma, if you could see me now (see me now) Arms spread wide on the starboard bow (starboard bow) Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow (moon somehow) Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible T-Pain Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat It's a big blue watery road (yeah) Poseidon~!! Look at me, oh (all hands on deck) Never thought I'd see the day When a big boat coming my way Believe me, when I say, I fucked a mermaid Chorus T-Pain Whoahhh Sha-sha-shorty, shorty Yeah yeah yeahhh Why It Sucks #The lyrics are unbelievably laughable. #The song is top-heavy with swearing. #The music video is silly and has a weird story involving the band winning a free boat ride from a cereal box. However, Andy Samberg, the band's frontman, chose Akiva Schaffer and skips Jorma Taccone over T-Pain, who apparently has been sitting behind them all the while. Afterwards, the three of them happily perform the song on the stationary luxury yacht Never Say Never and play dress-up while Jorma sadly does a lot of mundane tasks in the process, a la The Postal Dude. #The band and T-Pain's voices are heavily auto-tuned and grate on the ears. Redeeming Qualities # The song got a very sly shout-out in one section of xkcd's "Click and Drag" comic. Music Video Category:2000s Songs Category:Novelty songs Category:Comedy Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:The Lonely Island songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Intentionally Bad Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs